Double Date
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Sousuke and Makoto had one thing in common. They both worried their boyfriends still had an unrequited love. Makoto suggests a double date to answer the question: Did Rin and Haru ever love each other? A surprisingly humorous take on a serious question. Makoto/Haru Sousuke/Rin Rated T for Rin's potty mouth.


Double Date

The summer after graduation was a busy time for the boys. Rin and Sousuke made plans to go to Australia together and their newly reformed relationship meant a change in housing. For Makoto and Haru, their long standing relationship took a giant step forward.

For a number of reasons, Makoto and Haru came out to their families and friends. Surprisingly, it was Haru who suggested they come out to their parents.

"Going forward, with you eventually becoming my coach, it would be less bother to tell our families now." Said Haru.

"You mean to give them time to get used to the idea. So when I'm always with you at meets overseas and the like…" Said Makoto, finishing Haru's thoughts as usual.

"We would avoid tiresome questions…"

"And our recognized relationship would help when I apply for the assistant coach job…"

"And that's why I want to introduce you to my coach and get you on the short list."

"And many athletes marry their coaches."

"You understand me so well."

"Of course." And they kissed.

Soon after, the couple came out and not one person who knew them was surprised. However, Haru's coach was surprised but they explained that Haru suffered from anxiety and he tended to be shy. But if Makoto was there, he would be fine. The coach witnessed Haru's panic attack a few months back, anything to keep Haru from getting disqualified again was one the coach's goals. He reassured the boys that he will gradually increase Haru's exposure to the world. Haru would first gain National recognition. And by the time he would be ready for international events, Makoto will be advanced enough in his studies to qualify for the assistant coaching job. It was just too perfect. They would both have to work hard to keep to the schedule.

At about the same time Makoto and Haru were coming out to various people, Rin was making his own plans. He wanted Sousuke to go with him to Australia. He knew of an expert in sport injuries. If anyone could cure Sousuke's shoulder it would be her. Dr. Williamson, was a surgeon as well. She could judge if anything could be done. Rin's heartbeat sped up when he thought of Sousuke lately and the thought of him never swimming again made him ill. When he told Sousuke about living in Australia together, his heart soared. Then he worried when Sousuke didn't answer right away.

"I'll go with you but under one condition."

Rin's heart thumped. Sousuke took both of his hands and kissed his knuckles. Rin's heart skipped a beat.

"I love you Rin."

Rin couldn't breathe. Sousuke was encouraged by Rin's speechlessness. He suspected Rin had feelings for him at last.

"I will go with you only if you agree to be my boyfriend."

Suddenly all of the weird fluttering in Rin's chest lately made since. He was head over heels in love with his best friend. His best friend who just confessed to him. His heart throbbed one more time. "Say something stupid." It said.

"I love you too. I only just now realized it." Chuckled Rin. Sousuke smiled over his victory and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Now we can go to Australia as boyfriends." Sousuke said to just make things perfectly clear.

"Yes, boyfriends." Rin agreed. He couldn't stand it anymore and pulled Sousuke into a tight hug. They spent the evening making plans and making out. The first person Rin called with the news was Haru. And Haru told Makoto who was at his house to help him pack. It was Makoto who suggested the double date.

And now the two couples sat opposite each other at the kabob restaurant. They were sharing several plates of kabobs and a pitcher of iced tea. Makoto came right out with the subject most on his mind lately.

"So you guys are dating now?" Said Makoto.

"Yeah, I'm so glad Rin finally chose me over Haru." Said Sousuke.

"What?" Questioned Rin but no one heard him.

"I know, I was relived Haru choose me over Rin." Said Makoto.

"Makoto?" Asked a puzzled Haru.

"What the fuck Sousuke?" Sousuke looked at Rin who was getting angry. Makoto felt Haru's eyes on him. Haru was clearly pissed and Makoto began to sweat. Sousuke spoke first.

"You can be honest now."

"About what?" Asked Rin.

"Your love for Haru."

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Haru and I are rivals and friends, nothing more."

Makoto looked from Rin to Haru and Haru made a curt nod in complete agreement with Rin. Haru was pissed his boyfriend, who he believed knew him the best. How could he think he loved Rin? Sousuke got angry and said:

"Come on Rin. It was always Haru this and Haru that."

"Because he is the most amazing natural swimmer I ever seen."

"And you love him."

"I don't love him and I'm starting to doubt I love you. Haru and I are completely incompatible."

"Correct." Confirmed Haru and he and Rin shared a nod.

"I've never understood the way he thinks. All of that natural talent and no desire to compete. I had to drag it out of him." Said Rin to his boyfriend. He then turned to Haru and said: "Haru, no offense but I find you rather tiresome."

"I'm not offended. In fact, I agree with you. I find you exhausting, Rin." Said Haru. He didn't notice Makoto's jaw dropping but Sousuke was relieved and happy.

"Exactly!" Nodded Rin.

"But Haru, you got so upset over Rin. And cried over him quitting that time and a bunch of other times you were upset over him." Said Makoto. Haru looked at Makoto like he had two heads.

"Makoto how long have we known each other?"

"Since kindergarten."

"How many times have I gotten upset over a friend?"

"I don't know. A few times."

"Like the first time my parents left me alone."

"Yeah." Makoto recalled having to sleepover the first night.

"And when Nagisa was fighting with his parents."

"Oh, yeah." Haru didn't show it in front of the others but Makoto knew he shed some tears.

"And when you got so upset when the old fisherman died."

Makoto nodded as he couldn't speak.

"I get upset when my friends are sad. Like when my friend swears he will never swim again. When I know he is giving up the thing he loves the most."

"Yeah." Agreed Makoto as he felt the same, they all did.

"I love my friends and family but I love you the most." Haru blushed saying it so openly but apparently both Makoto and Sousuke needed to hear it.

"I love you the most because you calm my fears just like I calm yours."

"We need each other." Agreed Makoto.

Haru nodded and hid his burning face in Makoto's shoulder. Makoto held Haru until Haru recovered. Makoto and Haru learned that somethings needed to be said, no matter how well they thought they knew the other.

Rin was stunned as Haru said so many personal things. Then he smiled at his shy friend and admired how Makoto took such good care of Haru. They made a good couple. Haru took a deep breath and a drink to calm himself. Rin nudged his boyfriend's good shoulder.

"You get it now?"

"You swear you only admire Haru's swimming." Sousuke needed to hear the words.

"Yes, of course." Said Rin with deep sincerity. Sousuke sighed and said:

"I believe you." Sousuke hugged Rin.

The four boys were relived the air was finally cleared between them. Makoto and Sousuke sighed in relief their boyfriends only loved them. Rin and Haru marveled at how stupid their boyfriends could be. Makoto changed the subject to future plans and they moved on to more cheerful topics.

ceo

Please review.


End file.
